


От принцесс добра не ждут

by rozhanna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Fantasy, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozhanna/pseuds/rozhanna
Summary: Погода была прекрасная, принцесса была ужасная.





	От принцесс добра не ждут

«Что-то не так», ― внезапно понял Лэнс.

Что-то. 

— Ничего не поделаешь, — зевнул Ханк. — Все мы здесь не в своём уме, дружище.  
— Ты цитируешь Алису в Стране Чудес? — Лэнс подозрительно сощурился, покосившись на него. — Э-э-э... это что, огненный шар? Типа... магия? 

Происходящее было непонятным, странным и бессмысленным. Ещё бессмысленнее, чем гигантские роботизированные львы, бороздящие просторы бескрайнего космоса.

Всё шло своим чередом. Ничто не предвещало беды, после ужина паладины разошлись по каютам, чтобы принять душ и переодеться ко сну. К слову, Лэнс до сих пор помнил каждую мельчайшую деталь, как забрался в постель, потянул одеяло на себя. Проснулся он на рассвете, на сырой холодной земле, один-одинёшенек. Единственное, что осталось неизменным — это тёмно-синий халат, который абсолютно не вписывался в окружающую обстановку.

И вот теперь он здесь. Ханк всадил огненный шар в уродливое чудовище, одним плавным движением закружил сухие листья, вырванные с землёй пучки травы, закрыв монстру обзор, и Пидж ринулась в атаку. Что-то в ней было не так. В Ханке, в общем-то, тоже.  
— Чувак, тебе не кажется, что те инопланетные грибы на ужин были лишними? — Лэнс неуклюже топтался рядом, пока отброшенная в сторону Пидж не сбила их с ног.  
— Ты мог бы помочь, а не твердить одно и тоже, — осадила его Кэти.  
— И я это сделаю. Сразу после того, как узнаю, какого чёрта здесь происходит? У нас разве нет других дел? Спасение Вселенной там, к примеру...  
Поднявшись, Пидж отряхнулась:  
— Ты не к принцессе сюда шёл?  
— Что? — Лэнс оглянулся, его брови поползли вверх. — Аллура тоже здесь?  
Кстати, где это — здесь?  
— Мы должны победить чудовище, поселившееся в лесах, чтобы освободить принцессу, — Ханк выглядел донельзя серьёзным.  
Лэнс так и не успел спросить о главном, земля под ногами сначала вздрогнула, затряслась, а потом и вовсе разошлась в разные стороны, оставив глубокую трещину. Сорвавшись с места, к ним нёсся монстр. Раздался вой, от которого покачнулись ели.

— Возможно, есть и другой способ, — прикинул Лэнс, наконец-то обратив внимание на башню из слоновой кости. — Если вы ничего не придумали, то действуем по моему плану. Вы отвлекаете монстра, я за это время забираюсь в башню и спасаю Аллуру как самый благородный, самый храбрый и лучший принц из всех, а затем мы вчетвером убираемся подальше отсюда. Ну, как вам?  
Всё ещё витая в облаках, он развернулся к друзьям: те совершенно не разделяли его энтузиазма.  
— То есть ты перекладываешь всю работу на нас, — мрачно подвела итог Пидж, а затем махнула рукой. — Валяй, только не свались оттуда.  
— Может, стоит сказать ему? — робко поинтересовался у неё Ханк, за что получил тычок под рёбра.

Лэнс ничего не понял.

— Сказать мне?.. — переспросил он, но тут же переключился на монстра. — Почему он не атакует нас? Он завис в текстурах? 

— Наш ход, — моргнула Пидж, перехватывая топор поудобнее. Для своего роста она выглядела весьма внушительно.

Игра продолжилась. 

Они же играли, так? Наверное, да. Конечно. Не будучи уверенным ни в чём до конца, Лэнс незаметно пробрался к башне, пока остальные отвлекали чудовище. Он глянул наверх, прикидывая, можно ли дотянуться руками до первого выпирающего из кладки кирпича. 

Аллура, судя по всему, не собиралась сбрасывать вниз верёвку, чтобы упростить задачу.

— Это всегда срабатывало, — грустно произнёс он и постучал по стене. Через секунду раздался щелчок. И стена отъехала в сторону, открыв проход к лестнице.  
Сзади раздался крик Пидж:  
— Быстрее, твою м...

Нельзя было терять ни секунды. Лэнс легко взбежал по лестнице, ведущей наверх, и вскоре достиг двери. Что-то подсказывало ему — это и есть путь к принцессе. От волнения щёки зардели. Он провёл рукой по волосам, взлохматив их ещё сильнее, и наконец-то распахнул дверь. 

Принцесса была... 

Принцесса была не такой, какой ей следовало быть.

— Кит? — его голос дрогнул. — Ты... 

Услышав шаги за спиной, Кит отвернулся от окна.  
— Наконец-то, — он сложил руки на груди, недовольно постукивая туфлей по полу. На нём было тяжёлое платье из розовой парчи. — Почему так долго?

Как выяснилось, платье не меняло характер к лучшему. Даже розовое. Сюрприз.

— Ну, знаешь ли, — Лэнс неуверенно потоптался на месте, не сводя с него глаз, — тебя охраняет здоровенное чудище, если ты не заметил.  
Решительно кивнув, Кит сделал два шага вперёд и упал, запутавшись в собственных ногах.  
— Проклятье, — вздохнув, он попытался встать, но и на этот раз старания не увенчались успехом, — к чёрту.

Кит скинул туфли, поднялся на ноги и надорвал ненавистное платье до колен, чтобы было проще передвигаться. Ткань разошлась ещё немного в стороны, обнажая бедро, затянутое шёлком. 

Принцесса из него была ужасная.

— Так лучше, — тихо пробормотал он, шагая к двери. В разрезе при ходьбе пикантно выглядывали кружева чулка. Но вдруг Кит остановился, как от мгновенного удара. — Я тебе поцелуй должен...  
Лэнс почувствовал, что теряет связь с реальностью. Он был готов ко всему, но только не к этому. Не к Киту, ходящему в чулках. И в платье. И это было проблемой.  
— Поцелуй?  
— Как в сказке, — нахмурился тот. — Это главное правило принцессы.  
— Точно, — Лэнс потёр переносицу пальцами. — Ты не обязан, маллет.

Снаружи донёсся голос рассерженной Пидж:  
— Не будь идиотом!  
— Я не идиот, — огрызнулся Лэнс.

Кит смущённо отвёл взгляд в сторону, притянув его к себе за пояс халата: 

— Давай. 

Его лицо было так близко, что дыхание почти обжигало щеку. Слегка приоткрытый рот, влажные губы. Глупо было бы отказываться, и Лэнс подался вперёд, проваливаясь в темноту.

✗ ✘ ✗

С резким вздохом Лэнс проснулся в своей каюте, осмотрелся: никаких чудовищ. И принцесс. Тёплой волной по телу прокатилось чувство успокоения. Это был сон, всего лишь сон. Кит невероятно далеко, в Клинках Морморы. На расстоянии многих световых лет. И Кит не носит платье.

Лэнс замер, ощутив мокрое пятно спереди на своих боксёрах. Он отбросил одеяло в сторону, запустив руку в трусы. 

— Чёртов маллет, — и выругался вслух, откидываясь обратно на подушку. 

Пальцы оказались покрыты спермой. 

Лэнс понятия не имел, что страшнее — сон или реакция собственного организма на него. В конце концов, он уже не подросток, чтобы кончать в трусы от перевозбуждения, но платье Киту определённо шло.


End file.
